With the innovation of electronic products, more and more electronic products have possessed a temperature sensing or detection function, wherein the core component used to fulfill temperature detection is a thermistor chip. Due to the fact that the resistance of the thermistor chips varies with temperature variations, the temperature of a position where the thermistor chips are located can be determined in terms of the resistance of the thermistor chips, so as to fulfill temperature sensing or detection.
FIG. 1 is a structural view of a conventional thermistor chip. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional thermistor chip includes a thermosensitive ceramic chip 1′ and metal electrodes 2′ printed on two surfaces of the thermosensitive ceramic chip 1′. As shown in FIG. 2, a method for preparing the conventional thermistor chip includes the steps: preparation of thermosensitive ceramic powder, sintering of a ceramic ingot, slicing, printing of precious metal electrodes, sintering, size calculation and cutting.
As the temperature characteristic curve of the conventional thermistor chip mainly depends on the formula of a thermosensitive ceramic material adopted by the thermistor chip and cannot be modified, different usage requirements and special production requirements cannot be met, and new functions and applications cannot be achieved.